


Painful Mind

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit has one of the worst days ever! But it will all change once he ends up staying at Stein's house!*yaoi*smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Mind

**Soul Eater**

SteinxSpirit

**Painful Mind**

Spirit was slowly dragging his feet as he walked down the cool cobblestone streets of Death City. His usual bounce attitude had disappeared leaving him feeling frustrated and depressed as he headed for home.

Storm clouds started to cover the sky while the deathscythe walked home. It seemed to take longer than usual when he began to sort out his thoughts.

-Oh god, how long am I going to have to hide these feelings?! Why am I so afraid of rejection?!

Why can't I just tell him that I love him?! Why do I have to feel this way? I hate this…this whole day has been a complete disaster!…I hope my lovely Maka will forgive me and I hope the one I love hadn't noticed my embarrassing mistakes lately! DAMN IT WHY DO I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!?-

He began to get teary eyed as he walked up to his door and took out his keys.

-What am I going to do…maybe I should head to Chupa-Cabra's, oh yeah I spent all my money there yesterday…Damnit, can this day get any more frustrating!?"-

He stuck his key in the lock and for some reason it wouldn't turn. He tried to turn it multiple times but it wouldn't move! he got more forceful with it as his anger began to rise. With one forceful twist, he witnessed the worst thing imaginable happen. As the rain began to sprinkle down he saw the key break in the lock.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HONESTLY…ARE YOU SHITTEN ME!?"

He threw the key at the door then kicked it as the rain started to fall more heavily. He stood there madder than hell, breathing heavily. He soon calmed down once he got a headache and started to walk around in the rain.

-Honestly…Fuck…I can't believe this shit! How does that even happen!?-

As he continued to walk; he began to think of places to stay. He knew that Maka wouldn't have him and he couldn't bother Lord Death. Which meant his former meister was the only one. He shuddered at the thought of being back there again. he was coming up to said meister's house as he began to sneeze and have subtle teas fall. He was at his breaking point. He has been basically eaten alive by his own worries and thoughts. He just couldn't take it any more.

"A-A-Achoo! DAMNIT now I'm getting sick!"

Spirit cursed under his breath as his nose started to run and his body start to shiver. A man with a screw or bolt of some sort appeared in a window which he was closing because of rain, but stopped when he saw his old red headed weapon walking in the rain.

-I wonder what's going on with him? Lately he's been off…huh even now he is still an interesting subject.-

The doctor watched Spirit never looking away. The redhead hadn't even noticed his calculated stare as he walked on.

-Why is Spirit all the way out here? His house is in the other direction.-

The silver haired meister snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Spirit trip and fall flat on his face. His eye twitched at the site and thought to himself:

-I better go get him before he hurts himself any further or get sick and maybe then I can find out

what's been bothering him.-

He closed his window and walked out in the rain closing in on the Deathscythe. As Spirit got up unaware of his former meister walking towards him he began to walk again but slipped a second time but falling on his ass.

"MOTHERFUCKER! FUCK IT! I'm just going to stay here! I've had it! This is the worst day ever!"

He began to cry again.

"Fuck my life…I can't take it anymore, someone just send me! Just fucking kill me!"

"Are you sure you want that request filled?"

Spirit opened his eyes, red from crying, to look up at the man he longed for. ~ _Stein_.~ He just laid there frozen, shocked, wet, and full of pain as Stein looked down at him with his calm eyes.

"Stein…A-A-Achoo!"

"Looks like you're catching a cold. Why don't you come inside, you're soaked." He gave a small smirk.

Stein's smirk disappeared as his calculated look returned once he saw Spirit turn his head trying to hide his blush. Spirit sneezed again, banging his head on the ground and cursed as he rubbed his head. Stein bent down and pulled Spirit up by his arm. Letting him rest his body on Stein's side as they went inside. Spirit couldn't help but have a slight blush on his face as Stein helped him.

As they passed through the living room Spirit took his arm away from Stein. Trying to stand on his own.

"Spirit?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Well, come on. You can wear my clothes before you get sick any further in those."

"All right."

He led Spirit to his room even though Spirit knew where everything was. It's been along time though since he stepped foot in this part of Stein's house. He gave Spirit his clothes to wear and left him to change as he went to make tea for him.

-Oh god, I hope Stein didn't see me out there in the rain! Damn it why is this happening to me?!…This is so embarrassing! I'm even wearing his boxers!-

-Spirit's really quite and troubled…asking for death. I must know what's going on in that red head's mind….Why can't I ever get him out of my mind!?-

Lately Stein has noticed that when he's around Spirit he feels…happy or a sense of relief. He doesn't fully understand why but of course he just tries to ignore it.

Spirit appeared leaning against the kitchen doorway dry with damp hair wearing the madman's stitched together clothing. Stein looked up as he poured the tea and instantly felt a warm sensation coming over his body. He saw that his clothes were a little ill fitting for the red head, his pants hung loosely around his waist showing skin and his shirt hung loosely as well on his shoulders. He realized that he was slipping into a trance as he looked at Spirit. he shook his head trying to clear his mind and began to crank his screw.

Once the click was heard he was a lot better but still a little confused. He gave Spirit his tea who looked at him questionably.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to it. Just drink it."

Spirit smelt the tea before taking a sip of it. Stein could see that the medicine he had dissolved into it worked well for Spirit. He looked a lot better than he had.

Stein led the way to the living room and sat on the couch opposite of Spirit.

"Spirit how are you? What's been going on?"

Spirit was a bit startled and didn't know what to say. He surely couldn't say the truth.

"I don't want to talk about it." he mumbled.

"Spirit tell me…I've never seen you this torn before and it concerns me a lot."

Spirit looks down avoiding Stein's glare. He couldn't tell him it was mainly because he was in love with him! Stein watched as his former weapon seemed to have an internal battle with himself. Even though he was having one of his own.

"Stein…I-I just have a lot on my mind right now and I'm just trying to deal with it, but it seems that I'm failing terribly."

Stien's eyebrow arched at the red head's response.

"Well, tell me and maybe I can help."

-Why is he so wanting to know? Is he really worried about me…does he like me, maybe even love me?!…no…no no no he couldn't…could he?-

Stien saw Spirit deep in thought with a troubled look on his face as if trying to choose his words to say.

"Hey…Spirit…tell me what's on your mind."

Spirit snapped out of his thoughts and blushed horribly. He looked up at the mad doctor before him and just wanted him to hold him. He shook his head and answered his former meister.

"Fine. I got into it with Maka again. Then I felt shitty about it when she rejected my apology. Then I walked home and broke my damn key in the fucking lock and of course that resulted in me walking the streets in the rain not knowing where to go or what to do. Then I fell on my face and ass which still hurts! All though all of that happened my mind was already distracted by… _nevermind_."

As he said that last word he blushed a deep red almost matching his hair.

-Shit! I almost let that slip out!-

Stien's calculated look remained the same as he titled his head as he watched Spirit blush.

-He's been blushing quite a lot around me lately. He looks cute when he blushes like that though…wait, cute?-

Stein began to crank his screw at this unexpected thought, Spirit looked at him as he did so. Stein just didn't understand these feelings he has had towards Spirit. He just couldn't say it was love, he just couldn't think it could be…could it really be love?! Love is something that has always eluded him as an emotional experiment.

He looked at Spirit as he came out of his thoughts and the Deathscythe looked back and a light rosy pink blush smeared across his face. He looked away trying to hide it with his hair.

-DAMN IT HE SAW THAT!-

"Spirit it seems like today is just not your day is it…But why didn't you just come here instead of wondering out in the streets. Also what was it that you was going to tell me?"

Spirit twitched a little as he looked at the silver haired madman, debating wither or not he should tell him his feelings towards him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. They both began to return to their thoughts trying to comprehend their feelings and what words to say.

-Damnit, should I tell him!? Should I?!-

-Spirit cute?….Well, he is, actually I suppose… Are these feelings, are they really love? Seems to me like I have another experiment on my hands. I finally get to dissect love, what amusement this will bring. Spirit.-

Stien had a faint pink come to his cheeks as he thought of this. Spirit noticed and began to blush again. The doctor realized that he might truly love that mess of a red head!

-That's it I'm going to tell him…I can't take this anymore!-

-I have to find out if I really might love him. This emotion is complex even my heart is

pounding, such an interesting side effect. I wonder if this is why Spirit's been blushing so much?-

"S-Stein?"

He looks up to see that the Deathscythe had moved closer to him.

"Y-yeah?" He answered back keeping his calm look.

"Um…well…the reason I didn't come here is because of what I was thinking earlier.

That…well….what I was thinking…is that I was debating wither or not I should tell you something."

Stien kept silent as he watched his weapon struggle to find his words. Their hearts were beating fast and they started to have a warm sensation come over them as they looked at each other.

"I-I-I…~deep breath~ I LOVE YOU!"

Once those three words spilled over his lips, Stein lunged forward and kissed him on his lips in a heated kiss. Stein kissed Spirit as his answer to his experiment and was pleased by the results.

-I do love Spirit!-

Stien loved kissing Spirit even though Spirit was shocked by it ,but soon settled into the kiss pulling his lover closer to his body. he felt a tongue brush his lips and he willingly let it in. He moaned into the kiss as he realized how good Stien tasted! He just couldn't believe he was sharing such a deep passionate kiss with Dr. Stein, his true love! Stein too couldn't believe how sinfully right it felt to kiss his weapon. His taste so sweet and unique! They both didn't want to end the kiss but they needed air, desperately!

They looked at each other with amazement at what just happened and they both blushed.

" Stein."

Stein gave a smirk and was about to say something but Spirit had lunged at him this time! They picked up right where they left off on the kiss. Their tongues danced around in their mouths, twisting and flicking. Then battling for dominance over the other. Spirit couldn't keep his ground anymore. he just wanted to be taken, to be claimed by this madman, the one he fell in love with.

After all those painful years of not telling him, of being alone(he felt this way even when he was with Kami), it all washed away as Stein kissed him.

Stein wrapped his arms around Spirit's waist and put him on his lap; so that his legs could wrap around his waist. He held him close as he rose from the couch never breaking their passionate lust fueled kiss, as he walked towards the bedroom. Once he kicked the door close and put Spirit on the bed he straddled his fiery red haired lover, entwining his fingers with the other's. He kissed him quite harshly pushing him down into the bed.

He ran his hands up Spirit's body pulling off the stitched together shirt he borrowed from him earlier in one smooth motion. He kissed and nipped at his neck traveling down his faintly scared body until he reached Spirit's perky nipples. Stein wrapped his tongue around it and began to suck, squeeze, and bite on it while tweaking the other before he gave it the same treatment. Spirit arched his back into the touch, the touch he craved for so long. He moaned in ecstasy as he felt his meister's tongue and fingers work on his torso. The mad doctor began to lick his body all the way down to his waist line teasing him terribly. Spirit gripped his teasing lover's shirt and pulled him up by it to kiss him. They both moaned into the kiss as Spirit ghosted his hands under Stine's shirt. He began to left it up still trying to keep Stein's lips locked with his.

Stien took notice of his lover's actions and pulled away allowing him to take off the shirt. The two now shirtless stared at each other smiling happily. The red head blushed as his former miester began to squeeze and touch his quite huge bulge in his pants.

"Aaaaahhheerrrmmmmm….ooo…S-Stein don't t-tease me please!"

He continued to fondle him threw his pants making Spirit buck his hips into his meister's hand. Moaning for more as his bulge grew even harder. A sadistic smile crept to the professor's face.

"Oh, but spirit you know how much I like to tease people, especially you. Your reactions always amuse me."

He leans down and runs his tongue down his body again as he continued to rub and squeeze him harder. Spirit couldn't stand this at all! He wanted to be touched by him but with skin contact! He wanted to be loved by him, he wanted to be fucked by him! He broke down, he knew what he wanted and so did Stien! Who smiled in knowing he succeeded in turning his lover into a hot mess of lust.

"S-Stteeiiinnnn." he moaned "Please…please…ah!"

He arched his back and bucked his hips trying to make it clear to Stien that he wanted him, badly! Stein himself couldn't keep his little game up once he heard his name come out f the Deathscythe's mouth the way it did! He took Spirit's pants off with no trouble and then made quick

work of his own.

"Oooohhh…Stein hurry!"

He answered Spirit's plea by feverishly kissing him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Enjoying the taste of his weapon, he grinded his erected member against Spirit's making him moan his name again.

"OH! S-Stteeeiiinnnn…..please….oh god please!"

"Please what Spirit?"

He grinded into him again feeling Spirit's cock twitch from being painfully erect and his own member pulse with want.

"FUCK ME S-STEIN! FUCK ME!'

He moaned/yelled in such white hot lust causing a shiver to run down the scientist's spine. He leaned forward his lips barely touching Spirit's ear and whispered:

"Say my name…say it with that sweet seductive moan that you have. Say my name."

He captured Spirit's lips in a heated sex crazed kiss and grinded into him again getting the

reaction he wanted.

"Ah…ah…S-S-Stteeeiiiinnnnn! Ooooo….mmmm!"

The silver haired meister smiled at his results as he put his fingers in his mouth and wetted them thoroughly. He then placed them at Spirit's puckered entrance slowly pushing them into him and prepping him for what was to come shortly after. Spirit winced in pain but moaned in pleasure.

As soon as he thought he did his job he pushed his fingers even further brushing against something that made his lover throw his head back and scream his name in pleasure.

"STIEN!"

His sadistic smile crept to his face as he said:

"Found it."

He quickly replaced his fingers with his pulsing member slowly pushing into the man beneath him. He stopped to wait until the pained look on spirit's face disappeared before continuing. Once he was fully in him he heard a gasp escape Spirit's lips then a deep throated moan as he adjusted himself to Stein's length. He took this as the signal to pull out but only leaving the head of his member in, then thrusted back in. They both moaned in ecstasy as Spirit felt himself being filled and claimed by his meister and Stein feeling the warmth and moisture of his weapon engulf him. He felt Spirit tense up as the muscles constricted around him.

"Ah…Spirit you got to relax."

"I'm t-trying."

-OH GOD! How can I relax when I have him inside me like this! DAMNIT!-

Stien noticed the blushed/stressed look on Spirit's face and knew he had to help him relax. He gripped Spirit's harden member and began to pump him and thrust into him as he felt his walls retract away from his member. Spirit began to pant and moan louder than ever as the strokes synced with the thrust of his meister.

"OH YES STIEN!"

"SPIRIT!"

They screamed each other's names as the pure white hot pleasure coursed through their bodies. Stein kept his rhythm as he pounded harder and faster into Spirit. Spirit on the other hand couldn't even speak at how good it felt! His mouth was open in silent screams. He bucked into Stein's thrust arching his back as he felt his body being violated in all the right ways. He couldn't hold on anymore. He gripped the sheets and wrapped his legs around Stein as he striked his sweet spot.

"AH AH S-STEIN…I-I'M G-GOING T-T-T-AH FUCK ME STEIN!"

The mad scientist sped up even faster hitting his mark harder. He could feel his end coming soon as he moaned as he was going on edge. In one last thrust the two came together in a moment of unity. As the white hot liquid splashed on their bodies and coated the inside of spirit, they screamed.

"STIEN!"

"SPIRIT!"

The meister collapsed on top of his weapon feeling their bodies glue together. They laid there for only a minute until Stein rolled off Still panting, next to an equally breathless red head from their lovemaking. They looked into each other as their lust covered eyes gave way from their sex high.

Stien pulled Spirit onto his chest and watched him blush. It was utter bliss for them. As Stein held him and watched as he tried to fight off sleep he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Spirit."

"Y-yeah?"

He looked at him with half closed eyes.

"I love you."

Spirit smiled as his eyes shot open. He leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

They both smiled as the kiss was broken and nodded off to sleep together holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> *I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors*


End file.
